Yokai no Sedai
by EvilTsukiMarionette
Summary: Since he was younger, Kuroko Tetsuya has been living with Yokai after his parent's death. Now that his 13, almost all the Yokai he is living with are after him but someone is after him at the same time. The Yokai are aware of this and would to anything to protect their precious Kuroko. But what if the past comes back to bite Kuroko or should I say stab Kuroko in the back.
1. The Past part 1

**Evil: Hi Minna-san! You all know me due to my first fanfic, "Phantom's Wonderland", and if you read the A/N you'll see the summary of this fic ~Nyan**

**Kuroko: Why do I have a feeling that the first chapter will be a bit Angst…**

**Koganei: I feel the same…**

**Kagami: She would most likely do that…**

**Evil: Maybe it will, Maybe it won't ~ Nyan… *innocent smile* **

**All: *gulp* she wants to kill us…**

**Evil: Ne ne Shun-shun, Why don't you do the disclaimer ~ Nyan**

**Izuki: H-hai *ehem* Evil doesn't own Kuroko no Basket or any of us… but she does own the plot of this fanfiction and the characters aside from us.**

**All: GO DIE!**

**Evil: And special thanks to *trumpets* MiotheDreamer! The fanfiction she made, "Book of Friends", was the one that gave me the idea. And Shun-shun go die…**

**Izuki: Just hearing you call me Shun-shun already killed me…**

**_(A/N: I dunno if they have b-days in Edo period Japan so forgive me)_**

Full Summary:

Since he was younger, Kuroko Tetsuya has been living with Yokai after his parent's death. Now that his 13, almost all the Yokai he is living with are after him but someone is after him at the same time. The Yokai are aware of this and would to anything to protect their precious Kuroko. But what if the past comes back to bite Kuroko or should I say stab Kuroko in the back…Kuroko x All! Male!Momoi.

* * *

Chapter 1: The Past part 1

Author's POV

~ January 31, 1506

A little boy with bright blue eyes, pale skin that makes him look sickly and teal colored hair almost the same hue as the sky, is alone at the bank of the river humming a peaceful tune. His name was Kuroko Tetsuya, he was a small boy at the age of 6, he was a poor boy living with his parents in a small home near the bank of the river. He has a small frame and has a weak presence like a ghost and his eyes are blank and devoid of emotion most of the time, he is blunt with his answers and is very polite to others, which he got from both his parents, namely his father resembled his looks but he got his personality and frame from his mother, where he got his weak presence, no one knows. That was the reason why he is being bullied by the other kids in the village. His family was despised by most of the people in the village due to the rumors that they were a family of Yokai in disguise. But even if they live in a world that hates them, the bond they have as a family is very strong.

* * *

Little Kuroko was relaxing by the river bank humming his favorite tune looking into the sky. Today was his 6th birthday and his parents told him to wait by the river bank for their present. Kuroko's eyelids started to droop from waiting for so long and started to fall asleep.

"Tetsuya…" he heard someone call him.

"Tetsuya…" someone shook him.

"Tetsuya…wake up…"He opened his eyes and rubbed the sleepiness off his eyes and saw a tall man with the same hair and I color as his carrying him.

"Ah… Ohayo Otou-san…" he answered in a sleepy tone.

"It's not morning Tetsuya."

A small woman with long black hair and warm brown eyes appeared from his father's side.

"Mou, Ka-san is here too." He looked over to where his mother was and smiled.

"Ne ne, Ka-san, Otou-san, where are we going?" I asked them.

"You'll find out as soon as we get there." They both said to the completely oblivious boy.

A few minutes later they arrived at a small clearing surrounded by cherry blossoms but what was surprising was the food left there on the mat at the center of the small space. Kuroko's Father placed him on the cushion at the side of the mat while both his parents stayed at each of Kuroko's side, his father on his right, his mother on the left.

"Na, Tetsuya… how was your day so far?" Kuroko Misako asked smiling at Kuroko while helping him get some rice.

Little Kuroko looked at the ground, tears forming in his eyes. His parents stared at him in worry.

"Everyone… in the village…didn't remember me. They thought I was a Yokai again and ran away… then they didn't even notice me no matter how many times I call their names." Tetsuya was now sobbing with tears flowing down his face.

"Don't mind them Tetsuya. There just don't know how a great person you are!" Kuroko Harumo gleefully told his son while ruffling his hair, much to Tetsuya's dismay.

"Otooouuu-saaaan! Dame" Tetsuya swatted his father's hand of his head.

"Ha ha ha! I'm just playing with you Tetsuya." Harumo laughed it out.

"You both cut it out, the foods getting cold…" Misako scolded her husband and child

Soon, they were chatting and eating together like a normal family and were enjoying this rare occasion. After they finished their meal, they sat down on the grass on the hill near the village. The sun has started to set on that very special day which signifies the end of that very day.

"Na… Tetsuya look over there." His mother said pointing to the sky.

Kuroko turned his head to where his mother was pointing at and his eyes widened at the sight.

"Ahhh…Sugoi…" He gasped.

The sky was showing a rare pink, orange, red and yellow combination of colors as the sun was setting in the horizon. The rays of the sun over the field and the clouds make it more majestic.

Tetsuya stood up and face his parents. They just stared at him confused

"Ka-san, Otou-san I want you to promise me something." He said looking at the ground with his bangs covering his eyes.

"What is it Tetsuya?" His mother asked him in a sweet tone.

"I want you to promise me that we will stay a family forever and ever." He declared facing them with determination in his eyes.

Both his parents looked at him in shock. Surprised that their son would be able to declare something like that, being the quiet, shy and polite boy he is.

"Tet-"

"Of course Tetsuya!" His mother was rudely interrupted by his idiotic father.

"There is no way that our family will be separated! Right Misako?" He said facing his wife.

"Tetsuya…" He said covering her face with her bangs.

"Your father's right. If we ever get separated we'll always find each other in the end…" She said looking at her son with loving eyes that could melt your heart.

"Hai! We'll always be together, forever and ever and ever!" He said with a true smile on his face. His mother just smiled back while his father was giving him a thumbs up while having a goofy grin on his face.

* * *

The Kuroko family was walking back to their home, Tetsuya was in between his parents holding both their arms in each hand while his parents were swinging it causing Tetsuya to be swinging in the air.

"Ne Tetsuya… did we make today fun?" Harumo asked his son with a wide smile on his face.

"Hai!" Once Tetsuya had a cheery smile on his face, his father immediately scooped him in his arms and hugged the living life out of him.

**_WHAAACK!_**

Misako whacked her husband on the head with a rice paddle she got out of nowhere and saved Tetsuya from the death hug his father was giving him

"Tetsuya… Are you alright?" Misako looked at her son with somewhat soulless eyes.

"U-un… j-just… o-out …of br-breath…" Kuroko replied to his mother breathing harshly.

"Tetsuya's fine, he'll li-" His words were cut off when his wife glared daggers at him. And that very glare was the reason why one of the villagers committed suicide… or as the rumor goes.

"Harumo…don't hug Tetsuya to much next time…" She smiled sweetly at him… almost **too **sweetly.

"HAI, NEVER AGAIN!" He said really fast.

Misako went back to facing Tetsuya.

"We should go home now Tetsuya, the suns almost gone now." She said to Tetsuya.

"Un…" Tetsuya just nodded in response.

They both started walking down the way to their home, ignoring the stone statue of Kuroko Harumo that had the face of utter terror on.

* * *

**_~Later that Night ~nyan nyan nyan~ Harumo's PoV_**

I was outside, enjoying the evening breeze. After a day full of fun with my little Tetsuya was really, surprisingly, tiring especially when Misako gives me those glares. *shiver*

"Otou-san, Ka-san said that we should go to sleep now…" I heard my precious Tetsuya by the door yawning so cutely.

"Hai hai, I'll be there soon." I replied looking one last time at the moon before I went back inside.

The futon was spread evenly on the floor of our humble home. I could see Tetsuya in the center being tucked in by his mother for the night.

"Na… Harumo…" Misako called me while looking at Tetsuya's face with a… sad look on her face?

Seeing her with the emotion of sadness made me gasp in shock. She would never show that kind of emotion to anybody, even me from time to time

"What's wrong Misako?" I asked her going closer to her.

"What will we do if we die? Won't that be breaking our promise to Tetsuya?" She said to me.

I wasn't expecting that question, I hugged her from behind, wrapping my arms tightly around her.

"It doesn't matter… even if we die before him… we'll always be watching him... guiding him to the right path…" I pushed her of me but held a firm grip on her shoulders making her face me.

"No matter what happens we'll always watch over him…" I whispered to her.

She tears were forming in her eyes and she cried on my shoulder.

"Na… we're a family that will stay together."

I locked our lips together in a passionate kiss until…

**_Whoooosh…._**

The candles that surrounded the room blew out but because of the light coming from the moon we saw shadow of a group masked man carrying a Katana. I grabbed my own katana that was near the edge of the futon just for occasions like this, I saw from the corner of my eye, Misako covering Tetsuya with the blanket, his ability not to be seen is really handy right now. Just then, the one of the masked man ran inside slashing the sword insanely I blocked one of his attacks from getting to Misako and Tetsuya but my cheek got hit.

"If you want a fight…" I stood up looking directly into his eyes.

"Let's do it outside" He simply nodded at my request.

* * *

**_Outside ~Nyan (FORGIVE ME~NYAN)_**

I man was standing a few feet in front of me holding his sword in a battle position, preparing to strike. Misako was outside the house being surrounded by the others in the group kneeling down on the ground. I can see her eyes looking inside the house, making sure that our Tetsuya was safe.

I was distracted and the man slashed his sword from the right, hitting my eye. Then he swung to the left but this time I successfully blocked it. I swung my own sword at him straight down but he dodged it just barely, making a slight vertical cut on his chest. The sword fight continued for a while until I heard Misako shout in pain. I turned to her to see if she is alright. My mistake… My back was turned to the enemy and he was able to thrust the sword right through my body. I started to cough out blood and I collapsed on the floor. The last thing I saw was Misako biting one of the guard and was running to me with utter terror shown on her face.

"Mi…sa…ko…" I tried to reach for her but I was soon surrounded by darkness. My last thought was seeing the happy and smiling face of Tetsuya A few hours ago… knowing that I would never be able to see it again, a few tears escaped my eyes just remembering the promise we made to him.

_"We'll always be together , forever and ever and ever."_

"I'm… so sorry… Tetsuya…"

* * *

**_Misako's PoV_**

"No…NO! NO! NO! NO! NO!" I ran over to my husband's fallen body and hugging him tight, rocking him back and forth. I turned to the group of men.

"Why…?" I asked them. No answer…

"I said why did you do this!?" I screamed at them demanding for answers

I widened my eyes just as I felt a sharp object pierce my left side. I turned to my left noticing a dagger stuck in my stomach. I fell down on the ground my face turning to our house where my Tetsuya was sound asleep, safely under the covers. Tears were flowing down my cheeks.

"Please… stay safe… Tetsuya…" Before I closed my eyes for the last time, I saw the men leaving and not even bothering to check the house for Tetsuya. I smiled knowing that he is safe. But one thought still lingers in my mind…

.

.

.

_"Please forgive us… Our Tetsuya…"_

_(to be continued, but I'm not confident in my way of writing… T^T)_

* * *

**_End~NYAN~End~NYAN~End~NYAN~End~NYAN~End_**

**Evil: and that folks is the end of the first part!**

**Midorima: And where do we go in? there weren't even traces of us in this chapter-nanodayo… Not that I care about being the story…**

**Evil: Don't worry I'll introduce Little Tetsuya to you guys the next chapter ^-^**

**Kagami: ALL of Us?**

**Evil: Yes Tai-tai ALL of you guyz**

**Chibi!Kuroko: Why am I still a child here?**

**All(except Evil): *MAJOR NOSEBLEED***

**Kise: KUROKOCHI! KAWAI! Runs to Kuroko**

**Aomine: *smacks Kise* DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH MY TETSU!**

**Akashi: *ehem* did you just say the he is ****_your _****Tetsuya? *scissors***

**(everyone fighting in the background for Kuroko)**

**Evil: *sweatdrop* they really are a crazy bunch of bastards (carries Kuroko in my arms while the others are distracted and rubs her cheeks against Kuroko's)**

**Kuroko: leave a review and wait for the next chapter…**

**Evil: See you soon! **


	2. The Past part 2: Meeting the GoM

**Evil: HI AGAIN MINNA-SAMA! I'M BACK WITH A NEW CHAPTER!**

**Aomine: YOU! You finally show your face after kidnapping Tetsu! *points at Evil***

** Evil: Dai-Dai… don't accuse me of something that scissor hands and whining puppy would most likely do… where is Sei-sei and Ryo-Ryo anyway?**

** Ahomine: How should I know!? BESIDE YOU WERE THE LAST ONE THAT WAS WITH TETSU! **

***door slams open and reveals a battered Kise and an annoyed Akashi with chibi Kuroko in his arms***

** Evil: SEE! I TOLD YOU SO AHOMINE!**

** Aomine: OI KISE! WHAT DID YOU DO TO TETSU!?**

** Akashi: I saw him outside while hugging Tetsuya… *glares at Kise***

** Murasakibara: Kise-chin is a pedophile… I want to crush him… * bites hard on a cookie***

** Midorima: Oha-Asa said that Gemini's who show too much love today will suffer the consequences. *glasses gleam evilly***

** Aomine: KISE! How dare you touch Tetsu! *cracks knuckles* **

**Momoi: Ki-se Ry-ou-ta… *smiles innocently* (if you guys didn't read the full summary then you should know that Momoi is a boy ^-^)**

** Akashi: It seems I'll have to discipline you more…**

** Kise: W-w-wait! It's a-all a big m-misunderstanding! *putting his hands in the air* R-right Kurokocchi?!**

** Kuroko: Kise is a pervert…**

** GoM/Momoi/others: DIE KISE!**

** *Fighting and torturing in the background and Screaming Kise***

** Evil: hehehe… I finally get Tet-Tet all to myself again… *cuddles Kuroko**

*** Kuroko: You truly are evil…**

** Evil: I know… it's in my name… *continues to cuddle* **

**Kise: EVICCHI DOESN'T OWN US AND THE ANIME BUT SHE OWNS THE FANFICTION! KYAAAAAA! TASKETE! **

**Evil: Hell yeah I own the fanfiction… *evil smile* **

* * *

_**Chapter 2 The Past part 2: Meeting the GoM **_

_** ? PoV**_

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU CAN'T FIND HIM!?" A female voice screeched somewhere inside a giant, Japanese temple surrounded by walls of rock and granite.

"It will never happen again My lady I swear." Shadows of men were kneeling down on the mat bowing to the girl that was behind the curtain.

"Ch, it doesn't matter anymore! We'll have to wait for 10 more years before we can go back out to the surface!" She screeched. Making the men quiver in fear.

"But My lady isn't it better to wait for ten years so that he may grow stronger and healthier?" One boldly said with no fear in his voice.

"Oh why didn't I think of that." She said. The once intimidating, mature and angry voice was replaced by a sweet, childish and caring female voice.

"*giggle* In ten years' time, I will make Kuroko Tetsuya my new doll!" she declared not only to the men in front of her but also to the hundreds of Yokai in the room. Behind her, wooden bodies started to stir fearing for the life of the new victim that was destined to become one of them.

The Yokai just smiled and bowed to her, respecting their princess' decision. What matters most to them is the smile their princess shows when she's happy.

* * *

_**Third Person's PoV** _.

The sun shone brightly over the Kuroko home, little Kuroko was still asleep even during the man slaughter. The rays of the sun shone through the wooden window near Kuroko and hit him in the eye. Kuroko rubs his eyes and stares at the ceiling before slowly changing his position so he is sitting up-right. He turned to his left then to his right, looking for his parents, but they are nowhere to be seen. .

"Kaa-san… Otou-san… where are you?" He asked to anybody in the house, no answer. .

He got up and slowly made his way to the door to see if his parents are outside, He was not prepared to see what lay in front of him. Both his parents lay on the cold, hard ground covered in their own blood. Harumo lay on the ground, his face to the ground, his body was covered with scratches everywhere and his back had a giant gash from his right shoulder to his left hip while his mother was laying on top of him, there were dried up tears on her face and a long arrow on her side that would likely reach her heart, Kuroko just stared wide-eyed at the battered bodies of his parents that lay before him, tears formed his eyes and he ran to his parents' sides and hugged them.

"Doushite…?" Kuroko hugged them even more letting the blood stain his yakuta.

"Kaa-san and Otou-san promised…" He was sobbing now crying like a child should.

"YOU PROMISED THAT WE WILL STAY A FAMILY FOREVER!" He wailed to the sky.

Kuroko didn't move away from his parents even after about an hour… he just stayed like that crying over his parent's bodies. He stood up after a while and stared at the bodies with emotionless and soulless eyes. .

"Kaa-san… Otou-san… aishteru…" He walked away trying to forget everything that happened and everything he saw.

He walked away aimlessly until he reached the stream. The stream always calms him down and he remembers a song his mother taught him and without him knowing it he starts to sing the song, ignoring the terrified shouts of help coming from the village nearby.

* * *

_**-Nyan-Nyan-Nyan- Meanwhile ~Nyan .**_

In the forest north of the village, seven figures can be seen running to the direction of the village. These seven figures were no other than the Kiseki no Sedai, the infamous group of Yokai that is part of the Teiko clan or also known in the Yokai world as the "Night Parade of a Hundred Demons", who is govern by a Nurahiyon called as Akashi Satsuko most call him the Supreme commander. This group of Yokais are the ones that bring judgment to people suspected of killing harmless or peaceful Yokai.

* * *

The leader of the group is no other than the Son of the Supreme commander himself, Akashi Seijuuro, a young Nurahiyon with a born talent to lead people **(~yeah right Sei-Sei~)**He uses daggers to fight and sometimes to threaten his team during battles. He wears a black and red kimono with long sleeves and draped on his shoulders is the pelt of a Wolf Yokai. He has short red hair and heterochromatic eyes, crimson red on the right and glowing yellow on the left. He may be the shortest of all of them but no one dare to defy him knowing the consequence will be close to death. One human tried to attack him one day and he brought the same man to the castle just to torture him for ten days, when one of his servants were to clean the mess up, The servant was later seen crying and laughing like a maniac.

* * *

The second in command is Midorima Shintarou. He is Yokai called Shōkera that worships Gods **(Oha-Asa obviously)** and executes anyone that defies his God. He uses a bow and arrow as a signature weapon because he cannot miss a single target **(as long as he has his lucky item)** He wears a something an onmyoji would wear but his bottom is color green and not blue. He ties his long green hair in a high ponytail **(you know, like what samurais do)** he wears glasses, which can be rarely seen in that period, and has forest green eyes with long eyelashes. He covers his fingers with bandages saying that the quality of his nails affect his shooting. He has a habit of bringing his so called lucky item of the day no matter how ridiculous it is because he can't even shoot single arrow without it **(literally…)** .

* * *

Akashi may be the leader but Momoi Satsuki is the brains of the group. He is a Tengu that gathers information on other Yokais. He has all the information on all the different Yokais strengths and weaknesses and the information on the rivaling clans that are against the Hyakki Yako. You may think at first glance that he is weak due to the short pink hair he possesses and his thin body covered in pale white skin, but don't get fooled when you cross swords with him because he is one of the best swords man in the Teiko clan. He wears black samurai armor, fuchsia pink robes underneath and he has black wing protruding from his back. He is also in charge for the groups training most of the time. He has a cheerful and fun-loving nature to anyone that meets him but can get very violent when somebody pisses him off. .

* * *

Murasakibara Atsushi is a powerful and big Tsuchigumo and is one of the bodyguards of Seijuuro. He is a giant Yokai with long purple hair that reaches his waist and he ties it in a high ponytail **(think of Gakupo's hair style from Vocaloid)** He wears a magenta colored samurai robe **( Gakupo reference again)**and uses a giant Hammer as his weapon. During emergencies, he can summon two-three pairs of arms** (gumo means spider in Japanese)** from his side, he can also shoot strings of webs from his palm. He has a somewhat lazy nature and he can be seen eating something may it be a fruit to a vegetable, he also gets bored easily and he uses the term "I'm gonna crush you" from time to time when evoked. .

* * *

Another one of Seijuuro's body guard is Kagami Taiga. It is ironic for him to have a name of Taiga because he is an Inugami, a spirit of a dog that has failed the Inugami ritual. He uses hand-to-hand combat during fights and in emergencies can turn into a giant dog or remove his head and make it into a floating dog head with blood and veins coming out from its severed neck **(Nurahiyon no Mago reference)** He has short blood red hair on top and black hair at the bottom, he wears a blood red robe and dog ears protruding from his head. He is a powerful Yokai with amazing strength, he also has a monstrous appetite and lacks tack and common sense from time to time, which made other Yokai call him Bakagami much to his annoyance.

* * *

Aomine Daiki is one of the generals of the Teiko clan. He is a Hihi that used to live alone in the mountains in the south. He poses great strength and speed. He has short navy blue hair, tanned skin and he wears samurai armor like Momoi only dark blue beneath. Just like Kagami he fights his enemies hand-to-hand. He is childhood friend of Momoi and he is the rival of Kagami. He may have great power but he is as stupid as Kagami and his nickname is Ahomine. He is charge of the Yokai that will participate in war and is responsible of all position and battle tactics during fights. He and Kagami hate each other that they compete against each other in anything. .

* * *

Last but not the least is Kise Ryouta, an energetic and mischievous Inuki that is also one of the generals, he can shape-shift and copy the attacks of most Yokai and humans. He has long blond hair that reaches just under his shoulders and ties it as a low ponytail. He wears a gold yakuta with a light blue obi around his waist. His weapon varies depending on what he transforms to. He possesses great beauty and is flocked by many female Yokai from within the Teiko clan and from other clans. He has a very cheerful personality and is very mischievous at times. He admires Aomine and he fears Akashi. He tends to add the suffix –cchi at the end of a person's name. Some say that he is the twin of Momoi due to their cheerful nature.

* * *

"Satsuki, what did this village do?" Akashi said out of the blue.

"They apparently are known for disrespecting spirits and execute any Yokai that appears in their village, no matter how weak that Yokai is and their offence may be the worst we've seen so far." He said reading the scroll while running, but he narrowed his cherry eyes and it glint with slight malice.

"Unforgivable!" Kagami said with hate laced in his voice.

"Akashi, what's the plan -nanodayo?" Midorima turned his head to Akashi while holding a small ragdoll.

"We'll have Kise transform into a weak Yokai and make him pay a visit to that village then we'll observe the reaction of those humans from afar." He said with a stern voice, not looking away from the path.

"Ehhhh, why me?" The said victim wailed, crocodile tears falling from his eyes.

"Because you're the only one that can shape shift… Baka –nanodayo." Midorima said without hesitation

"Kise-chin is a baka…" Murasakibara said before taking a bite of his apple.

"Can we even trust Kise to do this?" Aomine asked the others.

"No." They all said together. (Except Dai-Dai and Ryo-Ryo of course)

"Wahhhh! Everyones mean to me!" He said flapping his arms but still retaining enough balance to keep running the same pace. .

* * *

_** -NYAN!- A few minutes later: Outside the said village Kise's PoV **_

The others were hiding in the trees and I transformed into a hanyou with wolf ears protruding from my head and a tail behind me. I took in a deep breath and started to go in the village. When I looked at the entrance to the village, some villagers saw me and had disgust and hatred in their eyes. I approached a farmer near the entrance.

"A-ano, could I ask for directions?" I smiled sweetly to him but he just ran away.

"YOKAI! YOKAI!" his voice was really annoying and everyone in the whole village turned to look at him.

Men started to come out of their houses with pitchforks to swords and women and children ran inside their houses in panic, while the men started to go to me.

"FILTHY YOKAI STAY AWAY FROM OUR VILLAGE!" The first one said holding a pitchfork up in the air.

"PEST LIKE YOU SHOULD STAY IN YOUR HOLE!" The one with the axe, declared while running to me, preparing to attack. Of course I dodged it.

They keep on trying to hit me but I always managed to dodge it.

"Teme! Hold still!" This one kept on trying to stab me with a dagger.

When one was about to hit me with a sword, he just dropped dead in front of me but I was unfazed knowing that the others have seen enough and have made their judgment.

"You people have no shame…" Momoicchi appeared and swung his katana on one of the men.

"I'll crush humans like you into dust." Murasakibaracchi said crushing the head of two men in one hand causing the brain to be squished in his hands.

"You people will make good sacrifices to the Lord (Oha-Asa…)" Midorimacchi stated shooting an arrow that was able to shot three people at the same time.

""Bastards like you should go rot in hell!"" Aominecchi and Kagamicchi said in unison punching the men in front of them, cracking theirs skulls in perfect sync, making them both glare at each other in anger.

Akashicchi just stabbed everyone that his dagger could reach and said absolutely nothing.

I looked at all of them fight and I just couldn't let them take all the spot light can't I? I transformed into a bright yellow Kitsune with nine tails and started attacking everything and anyone. We finished killing everyone that attacked us and we started to attack every human, man, women or child that were hiding, some of them already tried to escape.

"Don't let anyone escape, destroy all of them." Akashicchi calmly ordered us and we had no reason to defy him.

I separated from the group and started killing everyone, may it be by cutting their heads off or making them burst into flames. I killed quite a number of those human scums when I heard singing in the distance and I stopped and listened it.

* * *

**(Raggs Requiem, 07-Ghost) (A/N I listen to this song every night -)**

* * *

** Hoshi ni Yuki ni Kioku ni Kimino ashiato sagasu **

_**(I search for your footprints, in stars, in snow, in memories) **_

_**.**_

**Doka towa no yasuragi Koko wa yume no tochu de… **

_**(Whether it is the eternal peace, this is amids of a dream) **_

* * *

The sweet voice is leading me to somewhere nearby but I can't find it.

* * *

.

**Osanai tsubasa de Sakamichi Kaketeku **

_**(with small wings, I ran across the hill) **_

_**.**_

**Michi kara hagurete Kono me wo tojiteku…**

_** (Straying from the road I close my eyes) **_

_**.**_

**Hoshi ni Yuki ni Kioku ni Kimino ashiato sagasu**

_** (I search for your footprints, in stars, in snow, in memories) **_

_**.**_

** Doka towa no yasuragi Koko wa yume no tochu de… **

_**(Whether it is the eternal peace, this is amids of a dream) **_

* * *

There was some sort of power in that voice and I can't help myself to be totally captivated by the song. This kind of power… could it be from a powerful Yokai?

* * *

**Itsuka subete midorite Sora no hate hitorikiri**

_** (It all went back someday, alone at the end of the sky by yourself) **_

_**.**_

** Anata ga matsu yasuragi Hikari no ato nokoshite **

_**(the peace you wait for leaving a trail of light)** _

* * *

The voice lead me to a clear stream just a few meters from the village, but I know from here I could hear the shouts of people but the voice blocked all my hearing and my ears focused on the voice. No one is near the stream I close my eyes and listened to the voice singing.

* * *

**Osanai tsubasa de Sakamichi Kaketeku **

**_(with small wings, I ran across the hill)_ **

**_._**

** Michi kara hagurete Kono me wo tojiteku…**

**(_Straying from the road I close my eyes)_**

**_._**

** Yume no ai ni kokoro ni Kimino ashiato sagasu**

_** (with this unwavering wings I search for you) **_

_**.**_

**Towa no hikari nokoshite Yurugi no nai tsubasa de**

_** (In dreams, in love in hearts, leaving behind eternal light) **_

_**.**_

** Towa no ai wo anata ni… **

_**(Giving you eternal love…)**_

** .**

.

.

* * *

The song ended but I still see no one here. I sighed and took a sit near the stream to relax, but I feel something move where I am sitting on.

"A-ano, mister Yokai-san… your heavy." I heard a tiny voice underneath me. I looked down and saw a body of a small little girl squished underneath me.

"Kyaaa! Gomenasai!" I said standing up facing the little girl and getting a better view of her.

She had short teal hair, light blue emotionless eyes, pale white skin and she was wearing a blue yakuta with… blood stains on it?

"That's okay Mr. Yokai-san…" She said wiping some dust of her, her voice sounded like the one I heard singing a while ago.

"You know little girl I have a name… It's Kise Ryouta and you can call me Nii-chan, and besides, you're a Yokai too." I said giving her a small smile patting.

"I'm not a girl, I'm a boy and I'm not a Yokai, I'm a Human. But I know how a Yokai feels…" He said bluntly without any hesitation at all, swatting my hand away from his head but the last part he mumbled it but I didn't quite hear it.

My mouth was left agape and I couldn't process it in my head. I thought she, I mean He was a girl and second the way he looks and talks sounds like a Yokai. I thought she was a small female Yokai but in fact he is a tiny male human. I'm such a disgrace to Yokais everywhere, I wasn't even able to sense his kind or even his gender. I wiped invisible tears from my eyes.

"Ano… Kise-nii, are you all right?" his voice bringing me back to reality, I looked at him.

"Hai… may I know your name little boy?" I crouched down in front of him caressing his cheek that had blood smears on it.

I was captivated with his blue eyes that seem to stare right into your soul, never have I seen such a unique human, I wasn't even able to sense him near me.

"Kuroko… Tetsuya."He replied looking at the floor playing with his fingers.

Only one word can describe this little guy: KAWAI! I could feel something trickling down my nose and I hugged him.

"KUROKOCCHI KAWAI ~SSU!" I squealed, hugging him tighter even when my nose is bleeding.

I felt sudden pain in my stomach and I let go of the cute little guy in my arms and collapsed on the cold hard ground clutching my stomach, writhing in pain.

"Gomen Kise-niichan but you didn't let go when I asked you." He said looking down on me.

"Ahhh… Kuro… kocchi is… being mean… to me…" I said tears of pain coming from my eyes, was he really a human?

He is even strong enough to make me feel pain even if he was a small kid…

"Ano, Kurokocchi?" I stared at him and transformed into a cute little girl slightly smaller than him and I hugged him tight.

"You wouldn't hit me now would you ~ssu?" He was silent for a while and I was thinking that he was just the same as any other human then…

** BONK! **

He hit me hard on the head! I stumbled backward and turned back to my original form holding my throbbing head and I stared at him and all I got from him is another cold hard glare. Yep I concluded that he is not a normal human. AT ALL!

"Kise-niichan is really annoying…" He said softly before looking at the ground with his bangs covering his eyes.

Just then a woman from the village came out of nowhere staring at Kurokocchi in disgust, not even paying attention to me. Kurokocchi just stared at me but I get the message loud and clear. He didn't want me to do anything at the moment. He was smart for his age, judging by his appearance he may be five to seven years of age. The lady started to come closer to us but her eyes never left Kurokocchi.

"You…you did this… didn't you?" She aid venom lacing her voice.

"What do you mean?" He simply asked and received a hard slap on the face.

I wanted to kill her but I guess Kurokocchi wants to show me how people treat him as well.

"DON'T 'WHAT DO YOU MEAN?' ME! I KNOW YOU WERE THE ONE RESPONSIBLE FOR YOKAI ATTACKING THE VILLAGE!" She was hitting Kurokocchi a lot of times and he started to bleed and my anger just boiled up even more.

I understand why people hate Yokai but this human clearly hates Kurokocchi just by being different even if he is just a child. I understand what Kurokocchi mumbled a while ago now. I kept on watching hit after hit Kurokocchi was taking but when Kurokocchi fell down and hit his head on a nearby stone, not moving. I snapped.

"How dare you…" I said, I can feel my dark aura surround everything, I went over to Kurokocchi's fallen figure and cradled him in my arm, my glare went back to that woman, she was petrified.

"I knew it… he is the cause of you Yokai attacking..." she said.

"No he wasn't…" I could feel more power surging through me as I stared at her narrowing my eyes at her reaction.

"Our group that attack your village is called the Kiseki no Sedai. We eliminate humans that don't respect the spirits and supernatural beings like me… but you dare hurt an innocent little boy just because he was different? Even for me that act is nothing but shameful and horrible and for that you must **DIE**!"

I charged at her, my claws on my other arm retracted and I started to slice her into pieces blood and guts everywhere, but I didn't care, hurting as something as pure and innocent as Kurokocchi was despicable even most Yokai wouldn't do that, we had rules to follow too. Blood was everywhere but I didn't stop, she was crying out loud as I cracked her ribs and when I removed her internal organs one by one making sure that she would feel pain. I peeled of her skin little by little starting from her hand to her face, I did the act so fast and I left in her heart so that she was still alive. I finished her of by removing her limbs one by one, twisting and pulling it off and the last was her head and I heard a 'pop' when I removed it from her neck. I stood up and stared at the little boy in my arms, luckily my long sleeves covered Kurokochii from that woman's blood. He was still breathing but the wound on his head was still bleeding. His pale and small frame makes him look like he was made of glass, a very fragile kind of glass that even if you will hold it, it will break and scatter into tiny pieces. My eyes softened as I saw him slowly opening his eyes and looked at me even if I was covered in blood from head to toe. He just stared at me and then to the body (If you can still call it that…), his expression never changing. I was scared that he was not going to trust me.

"A-arigatou… Kise-nii…" he simply said.

I was surprised that he was not afraid.

"It's okay Kurokocchi… anyone would have done the same thing…" I said smiling at him.

"Kise-niichan… you're wrong…" I felt like shouldn't ask any further and stared at him.

Just then I had an idea.

"Ne Kurokocchi, everyone in that village didn't like you right?" He just nodded.

"Well do you want to meet my friends that killed everyone there?" I suggested and his eyes showed an ounce of excitement and happiness for once. This little boy is definitely weird for a human.

"U-un I want to meet them and show how grateful I am…" he said showing a small smile in the process which was really cute.

Then we started to walk over to the village where I could still hear the screams of the villagers which Kurokocchi seems to like. Yup he will be able to fit in perfectly in our group ~ssu… *sweatdrop*

* * *

-_**NYAN!-NYAN!**_

* * *

** Back with the others Aomine's PoV (such a long chapter ~Nyan T^T)**

This village is huge!

I kept on killing people one after the other for like hours. These people had it coming, treating like their superior race. HA, they should know their place. We Yokai can wipe them out if we want! We're stronger than all of those pathetic humans!

"AOMINECCHI!" I saw Kise coming here waving his hand in the air.

The thing about us being stronger than human… I take that back… Kise will die when he meets an onmyoji. I wonder when that'll be…

"What do you want Kise?" I said annoyed

"Ne ne Aominecchi~ look at what I found!" he said pointing to his side but there was nothing there.

"Baka! There's nothing there!" I said angrily.

"Are… AHHHHH! KUROKOCCHI!" He panicked

"huh… Kuro…kocchi?" I just stared at him while he was looking for something everywhere until…

**_Bam_**

Then I saw Kise on the ground, trembling and trying to stand-up but failed miserably.

"Ku… ro…kocchi… so… mean…" He said reaching out his shaky arm in the air.

"Kise-nii, I was calling you the whole time but you didn't hear me..."

Three…

Two…

One…

"Gaaaahhhhh!" I fell down on the ground pointing my trembling finger at the little boy that appeared at my side.

"Y-you! W-when d-did you g-get here…?" I asked still shocked at the boy

"I was here the whole time…" he said bluntly with blank blue eyes. . I took a deep breath and calmed down.

I stood up and took a good look at the little boy. He has teal hair, light blue, blank emotionless eyes, he was wearing a blue yakuta oddly enough it had blood on it and he had a gash on his head that was still bleeding. My eyes softened at the cute boy and took him in my arms **(Awww, even Dai-Dai can't resist chibi Tet-Tet ^-^**) .

"I never met a Yokai like you before." I said looking into his blank eyes.

"I'm not a Yokai…" He said… wait what?

"Ehh? You're not…?" my mouth was open and he shook his head.

"What the hell. You just fucking appeared suddenly at my side, you look and talk like a damn Yokai and beat the shit out of Kise and you're not one?" I asked carrying him and making him face me and he just shook his head again and with the same expressionless face.

"Nope and Yokai-san… what does h**l, f***ing, d**n and s**t mean?" Oops let my tongue slip. **(I will never let an innocent baby Tetsuya say those words bitches! *3* nyan)**

_**Bam!**_

Something fucking hard hit me on the head and I saw Kise behind me with a hammer in his hands

. "What the fu-" I was interrupted when…

_**Bam!**_

HE FUCKIN JUST HIT ME AGAIN!

"Don't use foul language with kids Ahominecchi!" He said while I rub the big bump on my head and stole the kid from me.

"Don't listen to him Kurokocchi those words mean nothing." He said looking at the boys in his arms and he just nodded in response.

"Kise-nii, who is this?" This kid was looking at me with those big, blank light blue eyes.

"Ah, Aominecchi meet Kuroko Tetsuya, Kurokocchi meet Aho-"

** Bam!**

I hit Kise **HARD** on the head and grabbed the kid from his arms.

"My name is Aomine Daiki!" I said, glaring angrily at Kise.

"Aomine-niichan…" I whipped my head to the boy in my arms that is still looking at me with those mysterious light blue orbs for eyes.

"Kuroko… is it okay if I call you Tetsu?" I asked him.

"Un…" This kid is really interesting, he wasn't even scared since me and Kise are Yokai.

"Oi Kise! Where dya get this kid?" I looked over Kise who was still on the ground clutching his head.

"I found him near the stream singing a song..." He said.

"Wait it was you singing that song?" I stared disbelievingly at Tetsu, that song almost made me go look for the one singing it but I thought it was a trap.** (A/N: This PoV happened while Kise and Kuroko were going to Aomine that's why he didn't say anything about the song during the start of his PoV ~Nyan)**

"Hai." That's all he said… what the fuck is wrong with this kid? I thought while a placed Tetsu on the ground.

"Aominecchi… that's not the only thing I found out in the stream…" Eh? Kise actually looks sad right now, not the fake kind of sad but a real one.

"The people in this village are worse than we thought…"He looked at Tetsu and Tetsu actually had an emotion on his blank face, Despair?

Just then, a muscular man came out of the nearby bushes and collapsed. Tetsu ran to him trying to help him get up but the man just swatted hi hand away and stared at Tetsu with a furious expression on his face, it angered me because he was angry at Tetsu for something but Tetsu just wanted to help him. He slowly stood up but suddenly held Tetsu by his neck.

"I told you several times not to show up in this village! Yet you come back here with Yokai!" He strengthens his hold on Tetsu, me and Kise were preparing to attack that bastard.

"I-ite… taskete…" Tetsu's lips were already turning blue and he was struggling to breathe.

"DAMN YOU!" I couldn't control my anger anymore and attacked him head on.

I tackled him to the ground and punched the shit out of him and I won't stop until I hear every single bone in his body breaks. Tetsu was human yet he gets treated like this? Unforgivable! Even most Yokai don't get treated like that and it's obvious that Tetsu did nothing wrong, for hell's sakes his just a kid! This bastard is low enough to kill an innocent little boy like Tetsu, they have no shame and these kinds of people really piss me off.

"He should rot in hell." I said wiping some blood of my forehead with my sleeve while standing up.

"I'm sorry Tetsu if you had to see that but are you all right?" I asked looking at a sickly pale and shivering Tetsu breathing hard.

"U-un, arigatou Aomine-niichan…"He smiled at me.

"Aominecchi, this wasn't the first time a villager hurt Kurokocchi." Kise said looking at the face of Tetsu.

"What?! I'll kill every single one of these pathetic humans!" Damn it! My blood is boiling! How could someone hurt a kid!

"They… always does that every time I go to the village…" Tetsu had tears in his eyes.

"Don't worry Kurokocchi! Me and Aominecchi will protect you!"

"Kise's right Tetsu, no matter what we'll protect you!" I declared but I suddenly feel that someone is behind my back.

"Protect who Daiki?" Oh shit… I turned back and saw the devil himself.

.

.

.

** Akashi Seijuuro.**

* * *

To be continued nyan~**nyan**~nyan~**nyan**~nyan~**nyan**~nyan~**nyan **

* * *

**Evil: DONE!**

** Atsushi: Ne Evi-chin took a long time to update…**

** Evil: Excuse me blame exams! But that's okay I didn't study anyway **

**Akashi: Evil, you have to study properly.**

**Evil: No oh and to a my readers please bear with me I have tons to do and I will update late because now I have to do projects and I'm moving to America soon and I have to get my school ID back from the prefect T^T but and here are some stories I plan on doing -**

* * *

** KnB fanfics **

** Broken Family Broken Bonds **

**-Kuroko Tetsuya is part of the most powerful family in Japan. He has been accused of murder by the rivaling family and everybody believes in the story, even his family. The truth comes out to late and Tetsuya runs away and has not been found for 5 years and a rumor spreads, saying that Tetsuya committed suicide… his brothers search for him all those years believing their little brother was still alive… If they ever see him again, will he be able to forgive them, much more, remember them? . **

** Wolf's Cry **

**-Kuroko Tetsuya is a rare beta wolf in a laboratory for experiments. One day he escapes and meets the Teiko pack and they grow to like him, what will happen if the scientists want their precious specimen back? **

** Evil: that is all please R and R Oh and before I forget can you guess who I am in the story **

**a) The princess**

** b) The woman**

** c) The servant of Akashi that cleaned up the mess **

**The reward will be *trumpets* The people with the right answers will be in the story and you get to pick your character! **

**BYE BYE SEE YA SOON!**


	3. The Past part 3: Evil's True Face

**Evil: hi minna-san… *cries* I'M SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING!**

**Chibi!Kuroko: *pat**pat* There there Evil-chan.**

**Evil: *cries some more* TET~NYAN!**

**Everyone: *radiating deadly auras***

**Evil: Oh minna I forgot to add this to the last chapter. Why I chose them to be that kind of Yokai. I chose it for them because it suits them quite well.**

_**Kise/Inuki – notorious for their shape-changing ability and their mischievous nature**__** (a/n: shape-changing = Copying)**_

_**Aomine/Hihi – They possess superhuman strength, agility and are known to carry of human women and they hate dogs.**__** (a/n: Ahomine is a pervert -_-)**_

_**Kagami/Inugami – To tell you the truth I only chose this because of the name and Aomine's kind hates dogs.**__**(a/n: Bakagami won't be afraid of dogs here sadly T^T)**_

_**Midorima/Shōkera – an insect yokai who reports the sin of humans to the heavens while they sleep.**__** (a/n: for fanfics sake I'll make the God Ohasa.)(Midorima: It's Oha-Asa!)**_

_**Murasakibara/Tsuchigumo: associated with a giant, uncontrollable and monstrous spider-like creature that is capable of eating anything.**__** (a/n: Spider = great defense and strength, eating anything = snacks)**_

_**Akashi/Nurahiyon: Leader of the Hyakki-Yako**__** (a/n: need I say more)**_

_**Momoi/Tengu: (Was watching Nurahiyon no Mago when I got the idea.)**_

**Warning: oocness, violence, colorful language and people trying to kill our Tet-tet!**

'_**...kupya...' = A/N**_

'…_**kupya…'**__** = Yokai no Sedai trivia :P**_

'…_kupya…' = __**emphasis or thoughts**_

* * *

_**Chapter 3 The Past part 3: Evil's True Face**_

* * *

_***~*~* Third Person's PoV (Dai-Dai and Ryo-Ryo are so dead x_x) *~*~**_

_**.**_

The rest of the GoM stared at the Aomine and Kise while both of them were panicking in their heads what they are going to say.

"A-ano Akashicchi, we can explain…" Just as Kise said that, he prayed that he wouldn't notice little Kuroko.

.

.

.

_***~* silence *~***_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Akashi looked at Aomine and Kise _**(he didn't notice Tet-Tet o)**_.

.

.

.

_***~* more silence *~***_

.

.

.

Aomine and Kise paled and started sweating and shaking

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_***~* even more silence -_- *~***_

.

.

.

The others just stared at the two idiots then to Akashi, confused at what was happening at the very moment.

"Ano… are Yokai-san tachi friends with Kise-nii and Ao-nii?" A polite and soft voice was heard by the group of Yokai, who in turn prepared their weapons _**(obviously except Kise and Aomine)**_, just in case it was a yokai from a rivaling clan.

Momoi raised his katana and positioned his body into a fighting stance, Midorima prepared his bow and arrow just in case the enemy was farther away, Kagami's Yokai energy started to well up in his hands, Murasakibara, now fully aware, was observing his surrounding and Akashi was attentive, he was the most observant out of all of them and he did not sense anyone but them in the area, he thought that the yokai had either a weak presence or is skilled enough to hide his or hers yokai energy.

"Whoever you are, state your name and clan" Momoi said looking for the source of the voice.

"I'm Kuroko Tetsuya and I'm just a human…"

Just then, the little head of Kuroko popped out of Aomine's arms and was staring blankly at the other yokai, which in turn, surprised them because they did not notice him there, not even the emperor eye user, Akashi. Just then, a cloud of miasma stated forming around Akashi.

"Daiki, Ryouta, explain." He wasn't asking it, he was **demanding** it.

The two terrified yokai started explaining or at least trying to, they were talking at the same time making their word sound gibberish, making more miasma surround Akashi, causing Kuroko to cough harshly.

A while ago, the yokai were surprised that they were not able to sense Kuroko. If that alone surprised them then knowing that a little fragile boy such as Kuroko was able to survive Akashi's miasma shocked them.

* * *

_**You see dear readers, a yokai's miasma has a different effect on humans that it does to other yokais. For yokais, they can measure their opponents danger level by feeling how thick the miasma is, the thicker the miasma the more dangerous the yokai, as for humans, the effect varies from slight paralysis to even death, the effect really depends on the kind yokai or how thick the miasma is. This fact only affects the fanfic :P.**_

* * *

The others were shocked because the miasma of Akashi can kill even the strongest of men in that state but Kuroko was but a child and he was able to survive that, this made the yokai curious about the little boy.

The cloud of miasma started dissipating as Akashi stared at the little boy, his eyes softening. He walked over to Aomine and took the child from him, carrying him in his arms.

"Tell me Tetsuya, what is a young child like you doing in a place like this?" The others were surprised that Akashi was talking warmly to someone when they have served him for years under constant threats and punishments.

"I live near here but…" Kuroko bowed his head.

The others moods darken and they all thought that Kuroko was living in this village and was raised by their life-style. Kise and Aomine looked at their companions and immediately try to explain, knowing what was in their minds.

"N-no everyone, Kurokocchi was not raised like them!"

"Kise's right, Tetsu isn't like the villagers!" Both Kise and Aomine tried explained.

"Can you prove that?" Momoi retaliated.

"Kurokocchi was hurt by the villagers!"

"How do we know you're not lying?" Midorima's question made both yokai flinched.

"I see you both have no proof. Kill him now." Akashi ordered, but before the others could get to Kuroko, Aomine did something only a complete idiot would do.

"RUN, TETSU!" Ahomine snatched Kuroko from Akashi and fuckin threw him to the center of the village!

"Ahomine! How dare you disobey Akashi you fu-" Kagami was cut off by an extremely angry Akashi.

"Daiki, Ryouta, you both will be punished severely when we go back to the mansion… but for now we have to find that kid and make sure that any other human in the vicinity is dead." Akashi ordered and Kise and Aomine didn't have a choice but to follow.

* * *

***~*~*~ With Kuroko *~*~***

* * *

Kuroko flew through the sky when Aomine threw him and luckily for him, he landed on a bush. He got up and dusted off the dirt on his clothes but was immediately pushed back to the ground.

"Well lookie here, why if it isn't the freak!" Kuroko saw one of the village boys and the said boy called over a group of people and they started to gang up on Kuroko.

"Tell us the truth, you summoned these yokai didn't you?" A lady smiled crazily.

"LIAR!" Kuroko then felt someone grab his arms and he struggled to get out of the grip.

"Tie him on the stake!" Kuroko's eyes widen in fear.

"NO! Please! I'm telling the truth! I didn't summon them!" He pleaded while he was struggling to be released from the grip but he was swiftly tied to the stake. _**(a/n: I'M SORRY TET-TET!)**_

"We'll give you a chance to tell us the truth. Did you or did you not summon these monsters?" The leader of the village said while emerging from the crowd.

"Please… I didn't do this… I didn't call them…" Kuroko cried.

"For lying to us this final time, we will stone you before we burn you." The leader spat at Kuroko's feet.

Rock after rock, hit after hit, Kuroko kept on pleading for his life and saying that he did not summon them, but that only made the remaining villagers angrier and threw more stones at him. One hit his eye and it bled profusely, a few more rocks we're thrown before they stopped and Kuroko coughed out blood. The leader then started to make a fire. It was small but it reached his feet and he was screaming in pain.

"YAMETE! ONEGAI, YAMETE!"

* * *

***~*~* With the GoM/KnS *~*~* **

**(a/n: omg I almost killed Tet-Tet! OMG FORGIVE ME)**

* * *

The group was nearing the place were Kuroko was thrown by Aomine when they heard screaming.

"YAMETE! ONEGAI, YAMETE!" Hearing this Aomine and Kise went ahead of the group surprising everyone.

"_How attached are those two imbeciles on this human?" _Midorima thought.

The rest of the group were near the open area when they saw Aomine and Kise frozen in place, when they reached the two they were shocked to see that in front of them was the boy tied to a stake with numerous bleeding wounds and a blazing fire reaching his knees. He was screaming in pain and the surrounding villagers just watched and they seemed to be enjoying the show. Their shocked slowly turned into blood-thirsty anger when the village children threw rocks at him with crazy smiles on their faces, laughing at Kuroko's mangled body. Kise was the first one to react.

"KUROKOCCHI!" He transformed into a Kappa and distinguished the fire that was hurting his precious Kurokocchi. _**(a/n: not the ugly Kappa, the cute tiny Kappa from Nurahiyon no Mago)**_

The others followed suit, killing all the humans that tried to escape, not leaving a single one to survive. _**(first they want to kill our Kuroko, now they want to help him?) (GoM: Shut up!)**_

"Kise, you should follow the others, I'll stay behind to check on the boy." Midorima offered and Kise could just nod as his anger went to full rage transforming into a giant dog demon _**(think of Sesshomaru from 'Inuyasha')**_ and was destroying everything to be sure no one survived except his Kurokocchi.

* * *

***~*~* Midorima's PoV *~*~***

* * *

Damn it! I laid the bot on the a clean patch of dirt and inspect his injuries. The wounds on this boy are deep and very serious, if he doesn't get medical attention soon, he'll die. Those despicable humans! They had what was coming to them. Right now the boy was breathing harshly and was still bleeding. I started to concentrate my yoki _**(yokai energy in this fanfic, different from miasma because miasma = danger/threat, yoki = ability/power)**_on my hands, closed my eyes and prayed to Kami-sama _**(*cough*Oha-Asa*cough*) **_I touched the boy's wounds and they started to heal but his legs and eye didn't heal properly, he may or may not use legs or his right eye ever again. I opened my eyes and saw the boy sleeping, taking in his features, he looked like a yokai with his porcelain white skin and his teal hair. I brought my hand to his cheek and caressed it, it was soft but a scar on it made it a little bit rough, my blood boiled remembering that sight.

"_What those humans did is unacceptable." _The boy slowly opened his eyes and tried to sit but I pushed him back down.

"Rest, you're still badly hurt, not that I care but I'm held responsible if you get hurt further." I said.

"Arigatou, Yokai-san…" He smiled. I felt my blood go to my face.

"My name is Midorima Shintarou…" I said looking away.

"My name is Kuroko Tetsuya, Midorima-nii-sama." I sighed and slowly carried the boy in my arms, careful that I won't hit his legs.

"Ano, Midorima-nii, where are we going?" He tilted his rather cutely, but I won't say it out loud.

"We have to find the others little one…"

_He looks like __**her…**__ could it be?… No, impossible… we all saw what happened…_

* * *

***~*~* Kise's PoV *~*~***

* * *

**(a/n: Kise right now is still in giant dog demon form)**

I won't forgive them! If _**my**_ Kurokocchi dies, I'll… I'll… _**I WILL DESTROY EVERY SINGLE LIVING, BREATHING HUMAN! **_ All I could see is red and all I can hear are screams of horror from all these _garbage_. I transformed back to my human form and landed in front of a shop, I sniffed the air and I smelled a familiar scent. I went inside but I couldn't see anything or smell anything now. My ears perked to the left then to the right when I faintly heard crying, I went over to the counter then look underneath and found a little boy that looked like that _bitch _I killed by the stream. The boy had the same black hair as that woman and he had a talisman in his hands and was holding it in front of my face. I smile sinisterly at the kid and ripped the talisman off his hands, it did sting but it was nothing and I grabbed the boy by his neck.

"Ne~ any last words before I make your tiny head pop off~?" I raised him higher.

"Pl-please… d-don't hurt m-me…" He cried looking at me, hoping, that I'll show mercy! Ha!

"Hahaha! You think I'll show mercy after what I saw your fellow villagers do to _**my**_ Kurokocchi." I glared at him making him cry more before I snapped his head.

As I left the now empty house, I came across a mirror, I checked my reflection on the mirror and saw that I was covered in blood from head to toe and I was now in the zone.

_**(Dear readers, as yokai, when they are in the zone their looks somewhat change like in the anime 'Inuyasha', their fangs and claws elongate, marks appear on their faces and their eyes become red and their pupils become their respective color, don't worry they'll still have those colorful thunder tendril coming out of their eyes but I'm not gonna say it because the thunder thingy is already associated with 'the zone' **__**(just think of Inuyasha in his full demon form).**__** For Kise's case, dark yellow marks appeared across his face and his eyes are red with yellow pupils. I'll explain how the others look the another time**__**(forgive me if the parts of the eyes are wrong because I am still fuckin 13 and we have not discussed that in freakin class)**_

I chuckled at the thought that Kurokocchi is just human and he was able to make me enter 'the zone'. I snapped out of my trance when I reminded myself why I'm in 'the zone' in the in the first place. I growled at the thought of what those filthy humans did to _**my**_ Kurokocchi.

"No matter what, I'll make sure Kurokocchi is safe."

_It's weird how Kurokocchi can make me go into ' the zone' even if he is just human… just like __**her **__before she disappeared…_

* * *

***~*~* Aomine's PoV *~*~***

* * *

I was holding a woman by her head, she was begging me for her life. I just scowled at her and tighten my hand on her tiny head.

***~* Crack *~***

I cracked her skull and I managed to pop out her eyes in the process. Those humans just had to hurt him like that! Damn It! How dare those humans hurt _**my **_Tetsu! Unforgivable! I'll kill every single one of these bastards, hot girl or not! _**(seriously Ahomine -_-#)**_

I kept on leaping from rooftop to rooftop trying to find the stench of humans when I picked up the same scent of the village leader. I growled and followed it, it wasn't the leader as I was hoping for but it was someone related to him. I was sure of it. Just as he was about to go through the village gate, I jumped in front of him and my yoki was surrounding my fist. The bastard just stumbled backwards landing on his ass.

"Now where shall I hit you? In the face or in the stomach?"

"P-please, d-d-don't hurt m-me…" He was crying and pleading for his life.

"Now why would I do that?" I asked menacingly. I closed my eyes and concentrated more power to my fist.

"I-I didn't d-do anything t-to hurt-"

***~* Splat *~***

***~* Crack *~***

***~* Thud *~***

Before he could finish his sentence, I punched the guy on his gut then his face. I reopened my eyes and saw that his blood and innards covered the ground and the nearby houses and his body was limp on the ground and I seem to have broken his face into little bits. I spat at his remains.

"You deserved that Mother Fucker!" No one, and I mean no one! Hurts _**my **_Tetsu and gets away with it.

_I don't remember being this angry before… that's right… the last time was during __**her **__disappearance…_

* * *

***~*~* Kagami's PoV *~*~***

* * *

What the fuck am I doing? First we were going to kill that kid now we're avenging him? Not that I have anything against it, I mean those humans hurt that boy, Kuroko was it, that badly because they think he summoned us, why won't those humans show some balls and come after us and not that defenseless boy? Humans like those just piss me off! I won't forgive those human pests if that Kuroko kid dies, he doesn't deserve it.

_The world we live in is cruel… reminds me on how the others were cruel to __**her…**_

_**(a/n: gonna make something in the future chapters as a sorry to those who wanted to read KagaKuro :P Gomen can't think of anythin)**_

* * *

***~*~* Momoi's PoV *~*~***

* * *

I slashed my sword to the side, droplets of blood flinging from the blade as the body behind me fell down with a thud. Pictures of that boy's torture a while ago played in my head over and over in my head fueling my anger on those humans. My research did not state this fact in any of the papers I received from the Teiko spies. But there was a rumor about a yokai like human being tortured but I just shook it of as typical human nature of throwing rocks at the victim. I didn't expect a little boy to be burned alive by them! Those humans deserve to burn in hell themselves. Our job as the Kiseki no Sedai is to help yokai who have been tortured by humans but as I can see, not only do these humans hurt and shun yokai but they have the guts to hurt an innocent boy that looks like he hasn't done anything bad _at all_ in his life! I mean even in my record of villages we destroyed, this very village was the only one treating a little boy like an evil yokai even the way they tortured that boy ranked one in the list… these lowlifes deserve their punishment.

I continued walking down the dirt road, slashing everything that went in my way.

_Why did we make the Kiseki no Sedai again?... That's right… it all started because of __**her…**_

* * *

***~*~* Murasakibara's PoV *~*~***

* * *

Need to crush everything… no… need to _pulverize _everything. I won't forgive humans like them… They hurt someone as innocent like a tiny marshmallow… _**(Evil: how the fuck do you know what a marshmallow is when you're in the Edo period? Atsushi: I know every kind of snack, past, present, future…)**_

'_YAMETE! ONEGAI, YAMETE!' _the screams of that little boy is still ringing in my ears. Nothing in this world would calm me down… even the rarest snacks… I was in giant form and was crushing everything blow me and from time to time, reaching down and grabbed a human for an afternoon snack…_** (a/n: I for one agree with eating those bastards who hurt my Tet~nyan) **_I have to admit, the boy burning on the stake looks like a marshmallow being roasted on a fire… no… bad me thinking of that… but… maybe Aka-chin will allow me to taste him in the future to see if he really tastes like a marshmallow… I shook my head and continued crushing houses in my path… I won't forgive anyone that hurts my future marshmallow waifu…

_Ne, I want him to be my marshmallow waifu… He does look like __**her…**_

* * *

***~*~* Akashi's PoV *~*~***

* * *

As the leader of the Kiseki no Sedai, it is my responsibility to help spiritual beings such as yokai and a like by prosecuting human who step away from their boundaries and kill innocent and weak Yokai for fun and sports, that is simply unacceptable, but this case is much much more serious than I thought, not only do they hurt yokai but they too make an innocent boy suffer and almost deliberately kill him. That in the act alone show cowardice and shame, not even the higher ranking yokai stoop that low and kill a child who has clearly done nothing wrong. This village has long wasted my village and I will not hesitate to destroy villages like this in the future. It's unimaginable that I am this furious just because of a little human boy that we we're about to kill, but in the end, he was able to unravel to us the true nature of these _insects _ right in front of our eyes, as bright as day, and for that I will have to apologize to him properly once the whole village is gone

"You really are an intriguing person, Tetsuya…" I chuckled softly as I walk on the path with corpses as far as the eye can see.

I, with my own hands, will burn this village into nothing ashes, a sign to all rivaling clans not to mess with me and a warning to every other village waiting to oppose me. After all I am absolute.

_From now on, you are mine Tetsuya… and I will protect you with no fail… unlike how I failed to be by __**her **__side…_

* * *

***~*~* Third Person's PoV *~*~***

* * *

The sun is starting to set as Akashi was leaning on the village gate as he waits for the others to return after a long day of killing people in this shameful place they call a village.

"Akashi-kun!" Momoi shouted as he was flying closer to Akashi and he perched himself on the gate.

"Anything to report Satsuki?"

"Look at what I found." Momoi threw a pouch at Akashi.

Akashi caught the pouch and inspected the inside of it. It was full shrunken heads of nearly extinct yokai and other body parts.

"Unacceptable…" Akashi's golden eye shone with a dangerous gleam.

The next to arrive where Murasakibara and Kagami, who came back at the same time, Murasakibara shrunk back to his original size and Kagami was holding the village leader on his shoulder.

"What are we going to do with him?" Kagami asked throwing the scared-shitless leader to the hard ground.

"I saw we make him dinner…" (Mura)

"let's feed him to the wolves…" (Kaga)

"Can't we burn him on the same stake he tried to burn the kid?" (Momo)

"We'll decide once everyone is here." (Aka)

A few more minutes and Midorima and Kuroko were walking to the group. Everyone's eyes were turned to the boy in his arms who had his brows knitted together and his face had a sour expression on his face.

"Oi Midorima, Is that boy alright?" asked the surprisingly worried Kagami.

"He need medical attention soon, I was able to heal his wounds but the right side of his face was badly scratched up that the scratch was able to tear his eyeball, I don't know if he will be able to see with it again."

"What about his legs?" Momoi asked with an obvious expression of worry etched on his face.

"I, don't know… there is a fifty-fifty percent chance of him, I'm worried that his will not being to walk again." For once, our favorite tsundere openly shares the fact that his worried. _**(Evil: I'm so proud! Midorima: Shut up)**_

Murasakibara and Akashi just looks at the boy, the purple giant has a worried look on his face while the red-head tries to hide his. But right now, they (fortunately) remembered the very man that did the damage on the angelic boy and turned to him but to see him running away in the bushes. Murasakibara acted first and ran to the retreating man.

"hmmm…" Everyone present turned their head to the once sleeping boy slowly waking up due to the scream of man that was now being dragged back to the group by his collar.

Kuroko slowly opened his left eyes then his right eye but flinched in pain as he closes it again, he sat up in the arms of Midorima holding his now bleeding right eye, his blood flowing through his fingers and down his hand.

"O-oi, your eye is bleeding!" If you have to ask what was happening right now, Midorima was trying to find something to cover Kuroko's eye, Kuroko just looks at nothing, Momoi was panicking, Kagami was shaking the village leader into oblivion, Murasakibara tried to stay calm and Akashi was trying to control his patience.

It took them a few minutes to solve the problem, Kuroko's eye was temporarily bandaged and was sitting in Momoi's arms, the bastard of a leader was tied in Murasakibara's web while being held down by Kagami's foot, Akashi was still trying not to get angry and possibly traumatize Kuroko any further, Midorima was checking Kuroko again just in case he left something unchecked and may cause the boy more pain than he was already in and Momoi was happy having the adorable teal haired boy in his arms. Akashi coughed out load to get everyone's attention.

"Now that everything has calmed down, why not tell we introduce ourselves properly."

"We are known as the Kiseki no Sedai from the Teiko clan. I'm the young heir the Teiko clan and leader of the Kiseki no Sedai." Akashi said looking all smug and pretending not to care.

"I'm… Murasakibara Atsushi… I'm one of Aka-chin's bodyguards…" Murasakibara said while munching on a rice ball.

'_where the hell did he get that?' _Everyone thought…

"I'm Kagami Taiga, another one of Akashi's bodyguards."

"I'm Momoi Satsuki and I provide information for the team." Momoi lovingly said cooing at the angelic boy in his arms much to the annoyance of the other.

"You already know who I am but its Akashi's order, I'm Midorima Shintarou and I'm second in command."

Just then Aomine and Kise arrived fighting over something but once they saw Kuroko they stopped and went to Kuroko's side.

"Kurokocchi, are you okay? I hope you're okay and what is that bastard doing here?! I'll kill him!" Kise was about to pounce on the village leader when Kuroko spoke.

"Kise-nii is noisy…" Kuroko covered his ears that were now in pain from Kise's rambling.

"Look at what you did you idiot!" Aomine hit Kise on the head.

"Mou, Kurokocchi~ I'm sorry ~ssu!" Kuroko said while trying to get to Kuroko when Kagami released his foot on the village leader trying to stop Kise's advance on Kuroko.

The village leader finding an ounce of courage stole Kuroko and went running to the forest and he was holding a talisman masking his scent. Now all hell broke loose as they could not find the scent of the village leader or Kuroko.

"YOU IDIOT, BAKAGAMI!"

"SHUT UP AHOMINE!" Aomine and Kagami were fighting again.

"WAAAHHH! KUROKOCCHI!" Kise was crying.

Murasakibara was having a tantrum and was destroying everything, Momoi was in panic mode and Akashi… was… chuckling and smiling sweetly, looking at the forest. _**(Idiotic move Mr. Village leader)**_ Everyone froze when they heard their Spartan leader laughing, they turned to face him and saw that his miasma was causing everything to decay, from the houses to some of the nearby corpses even some of the forest trees in its range. Akashi calmed himself down and turned to the others and gave his orders, the others, who were now in a straight line fearing for their lives _**(and their sanity)**_, could only nod their head as Akashi looked their way.

"Satsuki, you will do an aerial search, Atsushi will go north, crush anything that gets in your way, Shintarou will head east and I'll head west, and we'll search through the trees while you three search on the ground, Daiki to the east, Taiga to the north and Ryouta to the west, once someone finds the village leader kill him and retrieve the boy, signal the others immediately after by shooting a ball of yoki in the air and we will meet in the center, do I make myself clear?" The others nodded and went their separate ways as the final rays of the sun went down to the earth and the darkness envelope them, if you look closely, you can see their eyes glow red in anger and annoyance. _**(a/n: btw, the village is found south of the forest and the word I used is pronounced en-velop not envelope there is a big difference)**_

* * *

_***~*~*~*~*~*Interlude*~*~~*~*~*~*~***_

_**Evil: Harro minna! It's time for the Interlude!**_

_**The interlude will happen appear for cliffhangers in each chapter :P I dun wanna do what do the traditional way on doing a fanfiction, I wanna spice it up a bit. Interlude is for talking with GoM and their reaction to the chapter of my fanfic and so on and so on, I will also answer some questions from you the readers and stuff, either PM me or just review it. The interlude is just a suggestion, if you guys dun like it then I will take it down so for now I'll just interview the GoM.**_

_***walks to GoM***_

_**Evil: so what are your thoughts of this chapter so far? *hold microphone to GoM***_

_**Momoi: You deserve to die…**_

_**Murasakibara: Evi-chin is mean… doing that to Kuro-chin…**_

_**Midorima: What you are doing is inhumane…**_

_**Kagami: GO TO HELL BITCH!**_

_**Kise: HOW COULD YOU DO THOSE STUFF TO KUROKOCCHI! **_**｡･ﾟﾟ*****(д)*****ﾟﾟ･｡**

_**Aomine: I'll kill you for hurting Tetsu…**_

_**Akashi: *snip**snip***_

_**Evil: Tet~nyan Taskete! Tet~nyan!**_

_**Kuroko: *being kidnapped by anonymous***_

_**GoM: Kuroko/Kuroko-chin/Kurokocchi/Tetsu/Tetsu-kun/Tetsuya/Kuroko! *chases anonymous***_

_**Evil: That all folks!**_

_**MuryoHato: To be continued maybe…*thumbs up***_

_***~*~*~*~* End Interlude *~*~*~*~***_

* * *

***~*~* Still Third Person's PoV *~*~***

* * *

***~* With Momoi *~***

* * *

Momoi flew high into the clouds, scouting the area to see if that bastard _**(a/n: I'll be calling the village leader that for now on) **_was in bird's eye view, but Unfortunately for Momoi, the bastard was nowhere near the perimeter. But in the distance, he can see trees falling down and loud crashes made by it. He shook his head and continue searching for the village leader.

'_Damn that bastard for kidnapping that boy… I'll. Kill. him…'_

_**(btw, Momoi and Murasakibara dunno Kuroko yet but Akashi pretends to not know while Kagami just thinks that it was his name)**_

* * *

***~* With Murasakibara *~***

* * *

He crushed every tree that was in front of him.

'_Stupid trees… I can't see anything…'_

He continued his way north, looking for Kuroko and the bastard. Behind him lay fallen trees and their stumps pummeled to the ground. No one kidnaps his soon to be waifu and gets away with it, especially if they kidnapped him while he was there. That just fueled up his anger more than it already should.

'_When I'll find that bastard… I'll crush every bone in his body…'_

* * *

***~* With Midorima *~***

* * *

The green haired megane was jumping from tree branch to tree branch, trying to spot the little tealette and the bastard that kidnapped him.

'_when I find that bastard… I'll personally send him to hell for being foolish enough to kidnap Kuroko, n-not that I care about him or anything! It's because Akashi ordered it! That's all!'_

No matter what inner conflict Midorima had in his head at that moment, he placed it in the deepest darkest part of his head and went back to his task at head and looked for the tiny tealette, while ignoring the tug on his yokai heart.

'_It's not like I like Kuroko, but I need to find that bastard and end his sins once and for all…'_

* * *

***~* With Aomine *~***

* * *

Aomine right now was in 'the zone', he grew bigger, especially his hands which had fur on its back and on each finger had razor sharp claws, dark blue marks appeared under his eyes, reaching his cheek bone, his once hidden fangs were now visibly seen and are gleaming white from the moon light, like its waiting to be stained by blood and right now, his eyes were now a menacing dark blue with blood red irises.

'_Kidnapping Tetsu is the last straw you bastard… once I find you, I'LL KILL YOU IN THE WORST WAY POSSIBLE!'_

* * *

***~* With Kise *~***

* * *

Kise was just walking in the forest trying to listen to any change of in the surroundings. His eye was twitching when he kept on hearing Kuroko's shouts of help from his memory of earlier. He was on the verge to enter 'the zone' again but rather not because the last time he did this twice, he fainted and was given twice the training regimen the next week. He shivered at the thought of it but went back to his serious state of mind and started to focus on the sounds surrounding him.

'_When I get my hand on that bastard, I'll rip him to shreds'_

* * *

***~* With Akashi *~***

* * *

'_That human insect dares to oppose me…'_

Akashi was laughing…_ laughing! _There in so doubt about it… Mr. Village leader/bastard will die if not right away them he will be tortured. Need I say more about what Akashi was thinking…? I'll let you dear readers imagine whats going in his head… please don't torture me anymore…

* * *

***~* With Kagami *~* **_**(this is my apology to all KagaKuro fans out there)**_

* * *

Kagami was running around the northern part of the forest far ahead of Murasakibara but he was still able to hear the crashes of the trees Murasakibara _crushed_. Kagami stopped for a while and gave a low and long whistle and then suddenly a pack of wild dogs gathered around him.

"Search for this scent no matter what" He held out his foot where he held down the village leader on the ground with.

The dogs sniffed it and started to run around the tree then one of the dogs caught the scent and bit Kagami's pants to get his attention and led him back to the path to the village, where he can hear the pained screams of Kuroko emanating from one of the houses that was still standing. Kagami went in and saw something he wishes to erase from his mind.

_**(for those who dun wanna see little Kuroko get hurt, please do not read this part)**_

Kuroko was being held on the wall by two nails on each hand, there was a noose on his neck, not tight enough to kill him but tight enough to make him hard to breath, there were cuts and bruises all around his body and he also had tears running down his eyes but they were devoid of emotion. What really made Kagami angry and enter 'the zone', was the fact that Kuroko was naked and something white on his face and some were coming out of his bottom, the village leader wasn't wearing any pants at that time and he looked scared and at the same time smug.

"HA! T-to late you f-filthy yokai!" The village leader pointed a shaky finger at Kagami.

_**(OMG! DID I REALLY WRIGHT THAT?! I'm SO SORRY TET~NYAN! TTTTT^TTTTT)**_

"You bastard…" Suddenly, yoki surrounded Kagami and his body started to change.

Kagami's hair grew slightly and looked wilder, his claws and fangs elongated and was sharpened, blood red marks which look like fangs appeared on both sides of his face from his cheek bone to his jaw, his tail became thicker and looked more like a wolves and both his eyes became entirely red aside from his pupils that became bright orange.

Kagami was snarling at the village leader and jumped on him, scratching, biting and ripping him into shreds and all the bastard could do was scream in pain. Kagami took the mangled body in his hands and used all his strength to rip the body in half, the innards of the man falling on him in the process and his blood splattering everywhere, some even landed on Kuroko, Kagami then picked up some innards and ate them, licking his finger afterwards but was snapped back into reality when he heard Kuroko gave a whine. Kagami went back to his original form and went to Kuroko's aid.

"E-everything… h-hurts…" Kuroko said shivering from being naked.

"Shh… shhh… your all right… I'm here…" Kagami carefully removed the nails and untied the noose on Kuroko's neck, he ripped his sleeve of and gathered Kuroko in his arms, wrapped him in it and wiped of the white substance.

"Kagami-nii…" Kuroko realized who has saved him and started to wail and cry like a normal child supposed to do.

Kagami held Kuroko tighter to his chest and cradled him, Kuroko just clung to him and continued to cry and cry, staining Kagami's shirt with his tears but Kagami could care less about his clothes. A few minutes later Kuroko stopped crying and was now sobbing quietly and was hiccupping softly.

"It's okay Kuroko… I'm here and I'll protect you…" Kuroko just nodded his head, which was laid on Kagami's shoulder.

"Arigatou Taiga-nii… daisuki…" Kuroko said before falling asleep in his arms.

Kagami was blushing as red as his hair when Kuroko said this, but he quickly shook his head and went out the house and fired a red yoki flare to the sky and went on his way with little Kuroko in his arms to the center of the forest, where the other yokai awaited them.

Behind the two, you could see the sun slowly rising up from the horizon and was shining on their figures. In the distance, you could see a girl with short teal haired wearing an elegant, light blue kimono, looking at them with light blue eyes. She smiled softly and disappeared into the morning mist in an instant.

'_I can finally rest in peace… take care of them Kuroko-san…"_

* * *

_***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Done*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***_

* * *

_**Evil: FINALLY DONE! Oh and to all that reviewed on the last chapter, the answer is A the princess/antagonist, you know who you are and I will feature you guys in the next chapter that I still don't have an Idea on how to do it gomen :P and now for the question of the chapter…**_

_**GoM + Kagami: How could you do all that to Kuroko!**_

_**Evil: Woops gotta run! ONWARD MEIN NYAN CAT! *flies on nyan cat***_

_**Aomine: COME BACK HERE!**_

_**Momoi: I WON'T FORGIVE YOU!**_

_**Kise: HOW COULD YOU!**_

_**Kagami: BITCH! DON'T RUN AWAY!**_

_**Midorima: go faster Takao!**_

_**Murasakibara: Evi-chin you… I'll crush you..**_

_**Akashi: *snip**snip**innocent smile***_

_**Evil: See if you can catch me suckers!**_

_**Chibi!Kuroko: *appears* Domo, dear readers, the question of the chapter is this…**_

_**Q: Who is this '**__**her'**__** the GoM were talking about?**_

_**Those who will have the right answer will be emphasized in the next chapter and will win Evil's famous cyber fudge brownies.**_

_**Evil: Goodbye Minna and see you soon~! Nyufufufufufufu~ **_


End file.
